The Second Pain of Christmas
by PureSirius
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke attempt to put up Christmas lights on Naruto's house. There is, however, one problem, the lights don't seem to want to cooperate. Part 2 of 12 of a series. ONE SHOT


PadfootItachi: Part two of my Christmas series…if anyone wants to check out part 1 then just go to my profile it's conveniently named "The First Pain of Christmas"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did UCHIHACEST WOULD RULE ALL!

…..----….

_'Damn dobe,'_ Sasuke growled inwardly, as he took down yet _another _string of Christmas lights. How many did this guy _have? _Sure, he himself didn't have any Christmas ornaments, he always thought of celebrating holidays as a waste of valuable training time; not to mention putting up Christmas lights is a pain in the ass.

"Oy, Sakura," he called down to his pink haired companion, who was currently trying to detangle Naruto from the bush lights.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura promptly forgot about the distressed Naruto and left him to fall flat on his face.

"Get me another string of lights, these blink."

Sakura smiled and nodded happily, and went to get another set of lights, as Sasuke jumped down from the roof; he might as well help the idiot while he was waiting for the other one.

"Idiot."

Naruto glared up at him. "Ursai you stupid bastard! Help me out of these!"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and raised a finely defined brow. "And why should I?"

Before Naruto could answer, Shikamaru walked up. "Putting up Christmas lights?" He looked up at the half done roof with his usual uninterested expression. "Bothersome. My parents tried making me help yesterday."

"It wouldn't hurt to help them Shikamaru," Temari walked up, what she was doing in Konoha was beyond Sasuke, but he had a shrewd idea it had something to do with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru scowled. "Ursai, I am not helping them with such a troublesome task."

Temari narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What was that?"

Eyeing her nervously, Shikamaru finally gave in reluctantly. "Fine."

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU! THEM! THEY SEE ALL!" A girl with long purple hair randomly ran up to Shikamaru and clung to the front of his shirt. "Beware…the talking mimes…they will get you too! They got me! And now look at me! LOOK!'

Shikamaru could see nothing wrong with her, though he was sure it had something to do with her mind. Needless to say, he was scared shitless at the moment.

"God damn it, Tasia, I told you not to leave the house!" A boy with shoulder length hair walked up and pried her from Shikamaru. "Sorry about that. She's not right in the head, you know? Merry Christmas." He waved to them and left, dragging the crazed girl behind him.

Sakura came out with another set of lights and noticed her friends pale and somewhat frightened faces. "What happened?"

"Nothing," they all chorused. That was defiantly an event they would rather not remember.

An hour later, they were still working on the lights, the little incident forgotten, sort of.

"Kuso," Sasuke growled, as the lights he had just plugged in brightened, then dimmed. "I just found another reason to hate Christmas."

A loud curse was heard on top of the house. Looking up Sasuke saw Shikamaru lose his balance, grabbing onto the string of lights to steady himself, only to have them come loose of the gutter.

Temari laughed as she watched Shikamaru hang from the lights that someone was barely hanging on to.

"Neji," Sasuke muttered, looking up at the white-eyed ninja.

"I heard a lot of noise, thought I would come investigate, turns out it was only you idiots," Neji said with a smirk.

"Tsh. All that yelling was Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"Hn."

"It was not you bastard!" Naruto yelled, yanking out the plug to the bush lights in anger, making them go out. "It was that crazy girl!"

"Naruto! Plug those in! They were working!" Sakura yelled at him, missing the comment about the crazy girl from earlier.

Muttering to himself, Naruto plugged the lights back in. but they didn't light up.

"Look what you did with your stupidity, dobe," Sasuke growled out. Now that the damn bushes weren't lit he would be here longer.

"Don't blame me bastard!"

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was still hanging from the lights looking at the clouds with a bored look; he wasn't even really paying attention to what was going on anymore. Before he knew it…

_Thump._

He was on the cold, hard ground, tangled in the house lights. "This is why I hate Christmas," he muttered, looking up at Neji who was examining the broken cord with little interest.

"Oy! Neji, want to help us put up these lights?" Naruto yelled up to the roof.

Neji looked as if he was contemplating for a few moments before nodding, deciding he had nothing better to do at the moment. Jumping down from the roof, he tossed the broken cord of lights on the ground and walked inside to grab a new string.

Finally, after hours of hard work, they had the bush lights working, now the only thing left was to get the damn house lights working.

"Shit…got damn it, one light goes out they all go out," Sasuke growled as he took down yet _another _string of lights. How many of these things did Naruto have? Damn pack rat.

"Since when did putting up Christmas lights become a ninja's job?" Shikamaru muttered, looking for extension cords. The only ones he could find were half chewed through by some kind of rodent; Naruto really should clean his house more often.

"Ask Naruto," Neji replied, tossing another broken extension cord into the growing pile of useless junk.

"Not again!" Sakura shouted, as Naruto's yell echoed thought the evening, followed by a loud _crash. _

Looking up from the box, Shikamaru saw Naruto lying in his rose bushes.

"ITAI!" Naruto screamed loudly, jumping up from the painful thorns and grabbing the string of lights Sasuke was currently holding, successfully pulling them both into the bush of thorns.

"DOBE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Sasuke yelled, jumping up and chasing Naruto around his yard, as the other ignored their fighting as usual and continued to fiddle with the lights.

By the time the house was finally lit, Naruto, being the main attraction of the decoration, was hanging from a string of lights, courtesy of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme! You wait till I get down from here!"

Sakura looked up at Naruto who was struggling to free himself from the lights. "Don't you think that's a bit cruel Sasuke-kun?"

"No. Now, I'm hungry, and in the mood for ramen, Ja." He gave a small wave and walked off.

The others looked at each other before shrugging and walking off as well, not noticing the purple haired girl from earlier grab onto Naruto and start swinging happily, from the lights he was tied with, giggling insanely.

---…….-----

Well, there's the second pain! It was actually very hard to write lol…anyway REVIEW! The next one is another FMA one, RoyEd. Should be easier for me to write!


End file.
